ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Ninja Turtles : War of 2 Worlds
Ninja Turtles 2: War of Two Worlds (Also known as Ninja Turtles 2 or Turtles: Secrets of the Elements) is an upcoming 2016 American action film based on the franchise of the same name. A sequel to reboot of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles film series, the film will be a crossover between 2014 film and The Last Airbender. It is being directed by Paul W.S. Anderson with a script by himself Karey Kirkpatrick and Jon Spaihts and stars Noel Fisher, Jeremy Howard, Alan Ritchson, Danny Woodburn, Tony Shalhoub, William Fichtner reprising their roles from the first film, Shawn Ashmore (replacing both Pete Ploszek and Johnny Knoxville for voice and motion capture as Leonardo), Milla Jovovich as April O'Neil. With Last Airbender cast members Nicola Peltz, Shaun Toub, Dev Patel, Summer Bishil with new cast Tyler Perry as Leatherhead, Ty Simpkins as Aang and, Zachary Gordon as Sokka. The film is scheduled to be released on August 6, 2016. Plot The turtles and co. join forces with Aang and friends to stop Shredder from introducing technology to The Fire Nation and conquering our time period. Cast * Shawn Ashmore as Leonardo * Alan Ritchson as Raphael * Jeremy Howard as Donatello * Noel Fisher as Michelangelo * Tyler Perry as Dr. Jason Lounge / Leatherhead * William Fichtner as Eric Sachs / The Shredder * Danny Woodburn as Splinter **Tony Shalhoub as Splinter (voice) * Milla Jovovich as April O'Neil * Ty Simpkins as Aang * Zachary Gordon as Sokka * Nicola Peltz as Katara * Dev Patel as Prince Zuko * Shaun Toub as Uncle Iroh * Summer Bishil as Azula Christina Masterson of Power Ranger Megaforce / Super Megaforce and Erika Fong of Power Rangers Samurai / Super Samurai will play Mai and Ty Lee Azula's two friends. Development Casting Fichtner revealed in a interview with Flicks and the City that he's signed on for 3 films. Fisher, Howard, Ritchson, Woodburn, Fichtner, and, Shalhoub have signed on to reprise their roles with X-Men star Shawn Ashmore replacing both Ploszek and Knoxville as Leonardo. Two months after the first film's release The Last Airbender stars Dev Patel, Shaun Toub, Summer Bishil, after Peltz commented I'm very excited about stepping into Katara's and really looking forward to working with Bay again and was confirmed that Liebesman will not return as director, later that same month Paul Anderson stated that will direct and produce the film due to Resident Evil 5 being delayed and Bay will be returning as producer. Tyler Perry who starred on Alex Cross will cast Leatherhead. Jackson Rathbone stated that he will not return as Sokka and Noah Ringer as Aang as confirmed as well. In April Ty Simpkins will cast Aang and Zachary Gordon as Sokka Dev Patel, Shaun Toub and, Summer Bishil said that they'll return as their characters from the M. Night film. Writing Anderson was a real Ninja Turtles fanatic so he takeover for Josh Appelbaum, André Nemec, Evan Daugherty to take on scripting duties along with Karey Kirkpatrick and Jon Spaihts. Spaihts said that Shredder's armor be more upgraded to bio-mechanical armor like Iron Man only with Blades. Category:Sequels Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Nickelodeon Movies Category:Films Category:Action Category:Movies Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles